Question: Circle $\Gamma$ is the incircle of $\triangle ABC$ and is also the circumcircle of $\triangle XYZ$.  The point $X$ is on $\overline{BC}$, point $Y$ is on $\overline{AB}$, and the point $Z$ is on $\overline{AC}$.  If $\angle A=40^\circ$, $\angle B=60^\circ$, and $\angle C=80^\circ$, what is the measure of $\angle AYX$?
This question has a sincere need for a diagram!

[asy]
size(200);
pair X=(1,0);
pair Y=dir(120)*(1,0);
pair Z=dir(-100)*(1,0);

real t =60;
pair B=dir(t)*(2.0,0);
pair A=dir(t+130)*(2.86,0);
pair C=dir(t+250)*(1.6,0);

draw(unitcircle);
draw(A--B--C--A);
draw(X--Y--Z--X);

label("$A$",A,W);
label("$B$",B,NE);
label("$C$",C,SE);
label("$X$",X,E);
label("$Y$",Y,NW);
label("$Z$",Z,SW);

label("$40^\circ$",A+(.2,.06),E);
label("$60^\circ$",B-(0,.2),SW);
label("$80^\circ$",C+(0,.15),NW);
[/asy]

Since we are considering the incenter, $\triangle BYX$ is isosceles, and indeed is equilateral.  Therefore $\angle BYX=60^\circ$.  This tells us  \[180^\circ=\angle AYB=\angle AYX+\angle BYX=\angle AYX+60^\circ.\]Solving gives $\angle AYX=\boxed{120^\circ}$.